


Get Your Shit Together

by Agent00N0 (infiniteOddity)



Category: GTA V RP, TwitchRP
Genre: Bickering like a married couple, M/M, Running From The Cops, Twitch RP (Grand Theft Auto), just these two having fun, nothing too crazy here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteOddity/pseuds/Agent00N0
Summary: Carter drags T out of his house for a little fun. Knowing his boy needs a break and what better way to spend your time hiding from rival gangs than causing trouble in the city?Set during the war with the vipers/lettermen era.





	Get Your Shit Together

He knows Danny’s dead asleep, his last texts read somewhere around six in the morning, but Carter can’t take it anymore. He’s been cooped up for too long; needs to do something to get out of his head. He slams open the door of the trailer Danny’s been hiding out in, catching the door as it bounces back at him.

“Get up.”

He watches Danny hit the floor, spilling off the broken mattress in a mess of sheets and pillows. 

He pops back up after a moment with a bat clutched firmly in his hands, ready to fight off whoever just busted in. Carter can see the moment he recognizes who's standing in the doorframe as his face softens from fear for just a second before twisting with anger. “Shit, Carter. Don’t fucking do that, man. I thought I was getting raided or some shit.”

“Well, you are. Come on, put some pants on, Danny. We’re going to go do something." Carter leans against the door frame with an expectant look, the splintered wood snagging at his shirt as he shifts.

“What?” he can see Danny squinting up at him, his sunglasses set aside for sleep and the unfiltered light seeming to blind him.

“I don’t know. I just need to do something, Danny." Carter sighs and takes off his own glasses, trying to stem the headache that's been building since he woke up. “Anything. I’m not going to sit here any longer. Gonna lose my mind if I don't get out."

“Carter, I’m in yesterday’s clothes...” Carter watches as Danny groans and falls back on the floor, landing in the mess of his bedding and tugging it up so red hair can barely be seen sticking up.

“Who cares. Come on. Get up. I’m tired of all this wallowing. You’ve been in here for how many days, Danny? You need to see the sun at some point.” Carter shuts the trailer door behind him and takes the few short steps over to Danny’s cocoon. He nudges him with his foot, putting more meaning in that than his actual words.

“Nah. The sun’s overrated. Just let me stay here, Carter. The outside world is bad for my mental health.” 

“No. It’s not, Danny. You need the vitamins or whatever. I hear sitting in the dark for too long messes with your head.” 

“What if my head’s messed up already?”

“Yeah...that’s the first sign you’ve been in here for too long. We’re getting you out of here.” Carter sighs and starts tugging at the burrito of sheets, trying to get Danny  _ up, _ the urge to go go go itching under his skin. Danny won’t let go though and they end up fighting over the blanket, neither of them willing to let go.

“No, Carter, I don’t want to go running around the city when a bunch of people are still after us.” 

“Trust me on this one, Danny. It’ll be fine. We’re going to stay far away from where anyone who wants to kill us hangs out.”

“Carter. Carter. I hate you, Carter.” There’s a sigh and suddenly all the fight is gone, sending Carter stumbling back with the stained sheet balled up in his hands. “If I get shot I’m going to stab you. Just so you know.”

“Yup. Now come on.” Carter throws the sheet back on the bed and taps his foot impatiently as he watches Danny get up from the floor. 

“Fucking chill for two seconds, Carter. You burst in here like the rest of the city was on your ass and won’t even let me wake up.” Danny groans and stretches, making Carter wince as he hears the way his joints pop, reminding him of the aches that he’s been feeling more and more every time he wakes up. 

He pushes those thoughts away and glances up to see Danny pulling on a rumpled pair of jeans. His usual hat and sunglasses are quick to follow and then he’s looking at Carter expectantly. “Happy now? Let’s go get ourselves fucking killed I guess.”

~~~~~~

They’re cruising in the Buffalo, it’s an obvious give away to anyone who  _ knows _ them, but Carter likes the car and it means that they’ve got space for two more if the chance to hit a bank pops up. He’s not sure where he’s going yet, just knows that flying down the highway along the coast feels better than sitting and  _ waiting _ . Even if they aren’t actually doing anything right now, it gives his brain that sense that  _ something _ is going to happen and it’s enough to curb some of the restlessness. 

Danny’s next to him, his feet kicked up on the dash and a cigarette hanging from his lips as he messes with his phone and the radio. Suddenly, something noisy is blaring from the speakers of his poor car.

“Oh god, Danny. What even in this?” He has to shout to be heard over the music, but he can still hear Danny laughing at him.

“Good music. Get some taste, Carter, you old man.”

“Old man? I’m barely older than you, Danny.”

“Alright. Sorry, what I meant to say was that we’re not all from the ranch, John Wayne.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Carter rolls his eyes and steps on the gas. If his head starts to bob along to the song, well, maybe Danny will be too distracted to see. 

~~~~~~~~~~

They’ve made it all the way down into the city by the time inspiration finally hits. Carter slams on the breaks in the middle of the road sending them both lurching forwards and the cars behind them blaring their horns.

“What the fuck are you doing, Carter?” Danny groans, rubbing where the seatbelt dug into his chest.

“That’s what we’re gonna do.” He reaches across the passenger’s seat to point out the window. 

“Really, Carter? Del Perro?”

“Hell yeah. Haven’t been there in ages and how many assholes do you know who would get caught dead in an amusement park? It’s the perfect place to get into something with only the locals and maybe a few cops to bother us.”

“There’s like a hundred different options in the city and you want to do the family-friendly one?” Danny’s shaking his head the whole time Carter pulls into the parking lot.

“No. I have a plan. We’ll lay low for a bit, pretend to be there for the family stuff, but the real goal is a race. I’ll give you 40K if you can get to the top of the rollercoaster before me.” 

“You want to climb an operating rollercoaster in broad daylight? You’re fucking crazy, you know that?”

“Yeah. Come on. It’ll be fun. We’ll be like spies. Mission Impossible.” Carter can already feel the adrenaline pumping in his veins, the thrill of causing chaos and running into danger putting an eager grin on his face. 

“It sounds more like Final Destination to me, man.” 

“Hey, either way, we’ll be action stars.”

~~~~~~

Del Perro is surprisingly busy for it being the middle of the week. It’s a mess of people from all over the city, enjoying the heat and the greasy food and it’s easy for the two of them to blend into the crowd. The parents chasing wild children and teenagers on awkward first dates don’t pay them any attention as they pass by, maybe snatching a few wallets from people who look like they could use lighter pockets. 

It’s good to feel anonymous for once. There’s no bounty on their heads here, just people and noise and music and food. It’s got enough of that feeling of home that Carter ends up buying pretzels for both of them and they walk around and enjoy the sun for a little while, remembering what the city can really be when you’re not involved in it’s underground. 

Of course, they’re not going to lay low for that long.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh shit!" A loud laugh and they're both booking it. "Go go go!" 

They’d barely gotten halfway up before the greasy kid running the rollercoaster spotted them and called the cops. Now the boys in blue are hot on their heels and Carter’s just now realizing that he didn’t plan for what they were going to do if LS’s finest did show up.

He's going as fast as his legs will carry him, and he can see Danny just behind him, but he knows if the cops get any closer, his friend’s going to be the one to go down first. He pauses for just a second to let Danny catch up and, as soon as he's in arm's reach, Carter snatches his wrist and drags him along, beelining it for the railing at the edge of the pier.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Danny's eyes go wide as he catches onto his idea.

“Just trust me on this.” Carter waits for a nod and, once he gets it, he runs even faster.

With the cops on their heels and their hands clasped tight, the two of them take the plunge, Carter's stomach dropping with the fall. Even though it was his idea, hitting the water is still a shock and he lets go of Danny to claw his way to where he can  _ breathe _ again. 

He breaks the surface with a gasp, his glasses barely clinging to his face. He can only kind of see through the water streaming down his lenses, but after a second, he can see Danny coughing and treading water not too far away.

Carter can tell the second he spots him because Danny’s whole face scrunches in annoyance. “Another perfect plan, Carter.”

“Hey. As usual. Come on, we’re not in the clear yet.” He tilts his head to the mess of beams holding the pier above the water. 

“Really, Carter? They’re going to spot us instantly.”

“No. Listen, Danny, it’s perfect. They can’t get boats under here, so they’ll have to swim if they want to cuff us.”

“They could TAZE us. That’s still a thing they could definitely do.”

“In the water? And kill us? If they were that set on killing us, they would have fired shots by now. We’re fine.”

“I hate you, Carter.”

“I know, Danny.” 

They’re hiding at the edge of the pier, treading water as the sound of footsteps pounding above them mixes with the crashing of waves, making a white noise that’s almost peaceful. It’s a surprisingly good moment even though they’re both missing their hats, fighting against the weight of their clothes, and will definitely need new phones later. It’s just them, though, and Danny’s got this amused look on his face like he still can’t believe the shit they get up to after all this time.

Carter laughs, genuinely laughs, in relief as they bob in the water. There’s still shouts echoing from above them and they’re not in the clear yet, but the thrill of the chase has his heart beating and the smell of the ocean reminds him of different days. 

Carter’s tucked close to a beam, with Danny treading water at his side, when he catches sight of their ticket out. 

“Danny, when I say ‘go’ we’re gonna swim for it.” Carter reaches around him, directing his attention to a jet ski that’s making its way towards them. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Carter.”

“Nope. Go, Danny!” Carter kicks off from the pier and swims as fast as he can until he's right in the path of the jet ski, either this will pay off or he'll get hit. He stops right in front of the guy and waves his hands, trying to look as distressed as possible. 

Luckily for them, the rider is gullible and he stops with a curious expression. “You okay, man?”

“No. I really need some help.” 

“Okay, dude. Hop on, I guess.” The guy holds out a hand for Carter and leans over to pull him on to the back of the jet ski. Just as Carter’s about to reach out for him, he makes a shocked noise and goes tumbling into the water. In his place is Danny, looking proud of himself. “Well, hop on before he knows what’s happening.”

Carter’s laughing to himself as he climbs on behind Danny and wraps his arms around his waist. “Hey, look. My plan worked. Go go go.”

“What a surprise, Carter.” Danny hits the throttle and they’re off, speeding away from the noise of the pier and into the much more empty waters of the north. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

They almost make it to Paleto by the time the jet ski starts to stall. It’s quickly beached before they’re stuck in the middle of the water and Carter hops off as soon as they’re on land again. He ends up just sort of falling into the sand, his clothes half dried and sticking to him with the saltwater, but there’s this grin on his face that won’t go away. 

Danny comes over to him and lays down too with a groan. “I can’t believe we actually got away with your stupid idea, Carter.”

“Hey, sometimes things work out. Just need to have a little more faith, Danny.” Carter murmurs, watching the clouds roll above them.

“Faith. Sure. More like dumb luck, Carter, but I’ll let it slide this time.” He can’t see Danny but he can hear the amusement in his voice again.

“You had fun, though, right? And you got out for a bit, so I’d count that as a win either way.”

“Sure, Carter. We’ll count this as a win.”


End file.
